monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yu Lin
Yu Lin - córka lemurołaka. Ma 16 lat. A może tak przebudowa? Biografia Może kiedyś... Osobowość Yu jest dziewczyną bardzo wyniosłą oraz o nadzwyczajnie dużym ilorazie inteligencji. Nie cierpi, kiedy zmuszona jest rozmawiać z potworem, którego IQ nie równa się z jej własnym. Co więcej, Yu jest nadmiernie opanowana. Nigdy nie wyraża swoich uczuć wprost, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świecie tego nie potrafi. Niemniej jednak, jest ona bardzo taktowna, a w życiu zasady savoir-vivre'u stawia ponad wszystko. Warto wspomnieć, iż Yu zawsze twardo stąpa po ziemi i nigdy nie daje się nikomu oszukać. Spowodowane jest to głównie przez jej jasność umysłu oraz umiejętność szybkiego dedukowania. Największą aspiracją dziewczyny jest zostanie egzorcystą. Yu, również jak każdy lemurołak, czci pradawnych bogów, a także ma z nimi całkiem niezłe kontakty. Wygląd Yu jest dziewczyną średniego wzrostu o drobnej budowie. Jej skóra jest szara, a oczy - złote. Wokół nich znajdują się duże szare plamki. Brwi lemurołaczki oraz jej włosy są intensywnie różowe. Yu posiada także długi, czarno-szary ogon oraz parę sterczących uszu o tej samej kolorystyce. Na co dzień Yu wybiera ubrania inspirowane modą z lat 80-tych. Lubi ona nosić luźne kurtki oraz sportowe buty. Jej włosy zawsze upięte są bandaną. Dziewczyna jest także miłośniczką mocnego makijażu. Klasyczny potwór left|220px Lemurołak katta - gatunek małpiatki z rodziny lemurowatych, jedyny przedstawiciel rodzaju Lemur. Żyje w południowo-zachodniej części Madagaskaru, na otwartych, suchych i skalnych, rzadko na zalesionych terenach (tryb życia naziemny) tworząc grupy złożone z 5-20 osobników. Chroni się w jaskiniach. Jest owocożerny, zjada również liście i nasiona, a jedynie okazjonalnie owady. Lemury katta stosunkowo dużo czasu spędzają na ziemi, nie oddalając się jednak zbytnio od swoich drzew, gotowe do natychmiastowego powrotu w przypadku najmniejszego zaniepokojenia. Aktywne są wyłącznie w ciągu dnia. Relacje Rodzina Yu jest córką pary lemurołaków. Oboje rodziców dziewczyny pracują jako instruktorzy taneczni na Broadwayu. Yu ma również niezrównoważonego psychicznie wujka o imieniu Julian. Obecnie mieszka on w Nowym Yorku. Ubzdurał również sobie, że posiada królestwo, na którego tronie zasiada. Na szczęście, nikt nie traktuje tego faktu poważnie. Co więcej, Yu stara się go unikać na każdym rodzinnym zjeździe. Niestety na ogół się jej to nie udaje, ponieważ dziewczyna jest ulubienicą Juliana. Przez to, często zadaje jej niekomfortowe pytania na temat życia szkolnego i miłosnego. Przyjaciele Eleonora Wingloss Znajomi Ariana Mita Patty Damon Miłość Yu miała kilku chłopaków, jednak żaden z nich nie wytrzymał z dziewczyną zbyt długo. Działo się tak zapewne przez trudny charakter dziewczyny, nieskłonny obecnie do wyrażania własnych uczuć. Zwierzak Domowym zwierzakiem Yu jest panda o imieniu Shu. Zwierzak jest wielkim fanem bambusa, przez co dziewczyna wydaje krocie na comiesięczne sprowadzanie oryginalnego z Azji. Zainteresowania Wegetarianizm soon Stroje New Scaremester Yu_Lin.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'New Scaremester' * Wydanie: sierpień 2013 W tej serii na głowie Yu widnieje bordowy kapelusz, który przykrywa jej uszy. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czerwoną, sięgającą ud, tradycyjną japońską sukienkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Dodatkowo, na jest ona ozdobiona złotymi nićmi. Yu ubrana jest również w białe rajstopy w niebieskie kropki. Na nogach dziewczyny widnieją czerwone buty na koturnie. Dead Tired 01010M01.JPG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2013 W tej serii włosy Yu sięgają do łokci dziewczyny. Ich końce są lekko zakręcone, a w dodatku, mają czerwone pasemka. Na głowie Yu widnieje czerwona opaska. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w turkusową bluzkę bez ramiączek, na której widnieje znak "Yin-Yang" oraz biały szlafrok, pokryty zewnętrzną stroną czarną kratką. Yu ma również na sobie czerwone szorty, wiązane czerwonym sznureczkiem, z czarnymi kieszeniami oraz ze ściągaczami przy nogawkach. Kapcie dziewczyny są czerwone, z czarną podeszwą. School's Out YuLinSObySmieska222.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 W tej serii głowę Yu zdobi czerwono-biała czapka z wizerunkiem flagi Japonii. Ma ona czerwoną podszewkę, która jest lekko wywinięta. Włosy dziewczyny są lekko ścięte, sięgają one ramion Yu. Są one również lekko pocieniowane.Dziewczyna ubrana jest w lazurowe kimono ozdobione złotymi i granatowymi zawijasami. Co więcej, ubranko zdobią gdzieniegdzie złote kropki. Buty Yu to granatowe szpilki. Picture Day Yu_GMWG.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 W tej serii grzywka Yu jest prosta, a reszta jej włosów związana jest w dwa kucyki, sięgające do talii dziewczyny. Oba zostały spięte malinowymi kokardkami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w malinowe kimono w stylu lolita. Ma ono długie rękawy, a jej dół, w przeciwieństwie do tradycyjnego kimona, jest skrócony do ud i poszerzony. Na kimonie widnieją bordowe, ozdobne paski oraz fioletowe serduszka. Całość przepasana jest bordowym materiałem, który to z kolei przewiązano malinowym. Jego końce swobodnie opadają za sukienką. Ubranko podszyte jest również kawałkiem bordowego materiału. Yu ma również na sobie fioletowe rajtuzy. Jej buty to jasnobrązowe botki. są one zapinane na srebrny guzik, a co więcej, obszyte czerwonymi nićmi. Ich podeszwa oraz obcas są grafitowe. Gloom and Bloom Yu_OoM.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom and Bloom' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 W tej serii włosy Yu są wyprostowane i sięgają kolan. Grzywka dziewczyny ułożona jest natomiast po prawej stronie czoła. Co więcej, po obu stronach głowy Yu biegną dwa swobodne kosmyki. Część jej włosów została również spięta w dwa małe koki, utrzymujące się na czerwonych gumkach. Głowa lemurołaczki ozdobiona jest żółtą koroną, ozdobioną zielonymi i brązowymi liśćmi oraz owocami grapefruita. Yu ubrana jest w jasnoróżową sukienkę z krótkimi, przeźroczystymi bufiastymi rękawkami. Są one wykończone białą falbanką. Ubranko ozdobione jest również czerwoną kokardą oraz białym materiałem w różowe paski. Dół ubranka utrzymuje się na białych szelkach w różowe paski, które zostały przytwierdzone do czarnego paska z białymi guzikami. Spódniczka ozdobiona jest dwiema czerwonymi kokardami, koralowo-różowymi ukośnymi paskami, czarno-różową kratą, czarno-białymi pionowymi paskami oraz białą falbanką. Na rękach Yu widnieją długie, różowe rękawiczki bez palców, a na jej nogach - podkolanówki. Obie zakończone są różowym ściągaczem. Prawa podkolanówka jest całkowicie różowa, natomiast lewa - w ukośne koralowo-różowe paski. Buty dziewczyny są malinowe, na czarno-białym obcasie i podeszwie. Ozdobione są białym wywiniętym materiałem. I Heart Fashion Yu_Lin.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion' * Wydanie: luty 2018 Włosy Yu upięte są w kok, a jej grzywka jest lekko zakręcona. We włosy dziewczyny wpięta jest purpurowa bandana z kokardą, z której wystają dwa kosmyki. Szyję lemurołaczki zdobi czarny choker. W tym samym kolorze jest bluzka Yu. Na nią dziewczyna założyła niebieską kurtkę. Wykonana jest ona z ortalionu, a zdobią ją fioletowe i czarne elementy. Ponad to, ma ona liczne kieszonki. Spodnie Yu to granatowe jeansy z brązowym paskiem z dużą klamrą. Na nogach lemurołaczki są czarne Conversy do kostki. Ciekawostki * Ojczyzną Yu jest Madagaskar, jednak od dziesiątego roku życia dziewczyna mieszkała w Japonii. * Znak zodiaku dziewczyny to Skorpion. * Naturalny kolor włosów Yu to czarny. * Jest wegetarianką. Yu przestała jeść mięso, gdy miała 16 lat. Galeria Yu_Lin.jpg 01010M01.JPG|Dead Tired by Gisella. YuLinSObySmieska222.png|SO by Smieska222 Yu_GMWG.png Yu_OoM.png Yu_Lin.png Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:HappyLittlePill Kategoria:Madagaskar Kategoria:Lemury